


This Is Halloween

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Sam and Dean throw a Halloween party in the bunker for the Apocalypse world hunters.Spoilers through season 14 episode 3.





	This Is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel [Hallowe'en comment fic challenge](https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/1202798.html). I didn't have time to write little stories all month like I wanted to, so I challenged myself to write one story that included all the prompts! (Prompt list in the end notes.)

“I’m just saying, I think it’s weird to throw a Halloween party for a bunch of people who know that monsters are real and have spent the past fifteen years fighting a war with them,” Dean said.

Sam shrugged. “It’ll give everyone an opportunity to relax.” He was trying to figure out how to hang the store-bought faux cobwebs.

Dean set out the cauldron – a real one, from the Men of Letters’ supplies – on the map table. “At least it’s an excuse to eat candy,” he muttered, snagging a piece from the cauldron, which was filled to overflowing with the finest the local Wal-Mart had to offer.

“Plus, it’s Jack’s first Halloween,” Sam continued.

“He was born before Halloween last year.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like we did anything.” Sam left it unsaid that Dean had still been angry at Jack during Halloween last year, but Dean gave an annoyed huff anyway. Sam raised his eyebrows and jerked his head, looking behind Dean. Dean turned to see Jack, standing in the doorway.

“Speak of the – ” Dean cut himself off quickly.

“What’s going on?” Jack asked.

“We’re having a Halloween party,” Sam said, smiling at him. “You know about Halloween, right?”

Jack nodded slowly.

“Well, we’re going to do all the usual stuff. Costumes, bobbing for apples…Oh, and we got pumpkins, so we can carve them up. Maybe we’ll have a contest for the best one.”

“I need a costume,” Jack said, brow creasing. “It’s supposed to be something scary, right?”

“That’s the idea,” Dean said. “Any kind of creepy-crawlies or monsters or scary shit will do. It’s gonna take a lot to scare a bunch of hunters, though.”

“I could be…a ghost?”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “I mean, it’s a classic, but creepy ghost kid is kind of overdone.”

Jack thought for a moment. “Aren’t pumpkins called jack o’lanterns once they’re carved?” He smiled broadly. “I could be that. Because my name is Jack.”

Dean blinked. “I mean…you could,” he said. “Not exactly scary, though.”

“Oh.” Jack looked deflated. “That’s true. I’ll go to my room and ask the Google.” He turned and disappeared down the hallway.

“Kid’s too cute to be scary,” Dean muttered. Sam smiled at him, warmed by the rare casual, open affection the statement implied.

“Help me hang up the bats,” he said, too wise to comment on Dean’s words.

***

Night time rolled around, and the Apocalypse world refugees had gathered for the party. “Dance Macabre” by Ghost played over Sam’s Bluetooth speakers. For all his grumbling, Dean was obviously having a ball showing off all of his and Sam’s hard work. He saw Maggie, who was dressed in all black and clutching a broomstick, examining a witch decoration with some interest.

He grinned as he approached her. She’d been too young when their apocalypse started to know anything about cheesy Halloween decorations.

“Poke it, see what it does,” Dean advised her. Maggie nervously poked at the decoration, which let out a blood-curdling scream. Maggie jumped, then started laughing.

Dean turned around to see Jack enter the library. His mouth dropped open. Jack was dressed as some kind of crazy amalgamation of monsters: he had vampire teeth, bolts on his neck, long werewolf nails, and a bloody gash across his chest which was revealed by his ripped T-shirt. But his face was a work of art, covered in fake blood, warts, and sores.

Dean made his way over to Jack, laughing. “Dude, you _fugly_ ,” he said. He clapped a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Nice job! That’s creepy as shit.” Jack’s face broke into a wide smile. Dean pointed at one of the oozing sores. “Ew, can you get an ointment for that?”

“It’s pretend!” Jack said happily.

Mary, who was dressed as a black cat, approached them. She raised an eyebrow at Jack’s outfit. “That’s quite a costume,” she said. She smiled at Dean. “You boys did a good job with this.” Dean gave her a lopsided smile. “And I think you were smart to avoid the, um…fire and brimstone angle.”

“Yeah, we kinda thought these people have had enough of that sort of thing,” Dean said. He and Sam had skipped over all the devil- and demon-related Halloween decor. It seemed like it was in bad taste.

Dean joined Sam at the make-your-own-slime station, which was a huge hit. He and Sam looked at each other and had a wordless exchange, along the lines of _how’s it going? good, you good? all good_.

And then, there was a low howl, almost inaudible under the music. Sam and Dean locked eyes again.

“Did you hear that?” Sam asked in a low voice. Dean nodded, face tight.

“Tell me it’s something you set up,” he said. Sam shook his head. Dean heaved a sigh, and they slipped surreptitiously into the hallway.

“How could something even get in here?” Dean demanded.

“I don’t know,” Sam said. “Maybe it was already here. Remember the Wicked Witch of the West?”

“Yeah, that was awesome,” Dean muttered. “Hubble, bubble, toil and trouble.”

“That’s – that’s not the Wicked Witch,” Sam said.

“What?”

“It’s from _Macbeth_ , and it’s actually ‘double, double – ‘” Dean was staring blankly at him, and Sam sighed. “You know what, never mind. Okay, let’s split up, and you search the cellar. Uh – I mean, dungeon, not cellar.” He shook his head, as if he was dislodging the misspoken word.

Dean nodded, pulling his gun from his waistband.

***

In the archive room, Dean slowly pushed back the shelves which led to the dungeon, his heart pounding with adrenaline. He slipped into the shadows and moved through the room, scanning for anything that could have made that noise.

He heard footsteps coming down the hall, but he was out of sight of the door to the archive room.

“Dean! It’s behind you!” he heard Sam shout. Dean whirled around and saw a figure with a ghoulish face, glowing eerily in the low light. He’d never seen anything like it, and he raised his gun.

“What the hell are you?” he shouted.

And then he saw that it was wearing a trenchcoat.

The overhead lights flickered on, and Dean blinked in the sudden brightness. He was staring at Castiel, whose face was painted to resemble a skull, but with glow-in-the-dark paint.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said.

Dean heard laughter and cheering and looked towards the dungeon’s entrance, where all the hunters were gathered. Some of them had their cell phones pointed at him. Dean could feel his face turning red.

“Damn it, Cas, I could have shot you!” he shouted.

“It’s not as though it would have hurt me,” Castiel said.

Jack approached, holding out a big handful of candy. “Trick! And treat!” he said, beaming.

“It’s trick _or_ treat,” Dean grumbled. “And that’s not how it works.” Jack frowned.

“So…you don’t want the candy?”

“Of course I want the candy,” Dean snapped, snagging it quickly and stuffing it in his pockets. Jack looked at Sam, who was grinning from ear to ear.

“Don’t worry,” Sam said. “Dean’s just mad that he got tricked.”

“I’m not mad,” Dean said angrily. “And you didn’t trick me. I knew it was Cas.”

“Then why did you almost shoot me?” Castiel asked. Dean spluttered.

“Were you all in on this?” he demanded, of the assembled party. There was laughter and words of assent, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Well, show’s over,” he said. “Get back to the party, you friggin’ sadists.” Everyone began to disperse, chattering.

“Sadistic demons I get,” Dean muttered. “People are crazy jerks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Cauldron; Night time; Hubble bubble toil and trouble; Shadow; Creepy-crawlies; Poke it, see what it does...; Dude, you fugly; Pumpkin; Bat; Let's split up, and you search the cellar...; Candy; Broomstick; Ew, can you get ointment for that?; Ooze; Wart; Did you hear that?; Howl; Blood-curdling; Trick or treat; Black; It's behind you...; Cobwebs; Fire and brimstone; Demons I get, people are crazy; Cat; Slime; Dance Macabre; Creepy ghost kid; Scream; Too cute to be scary; Jack o'lantern


End file.
